Getting Through
by Amyress
Summary: She was the leader of Racoon's most notorious gang, Never did she think she was going to get caught up in a conspiracy like this one. OCxLeon
1. Chapter 1

_I saw E3...And I thought hey you used to have an RE2 FanFic. Whatever happened to that? Well IDK honestly, the collab sorta ...died. SOOOOOOOOOOOO I have decided to redo the old Fic the way I had originally wanted it done. The Remake inspired me what can I say? R &R!_

 _S/N We have so much to look forward to video game wise *excitement*_

Getting through Chapter 1

I ran down the alley, glancing behind me as the moans faded in the distance. I felt my heart race as my mind still tried to process what the fuck was happening.

I could just make out the blue and red flash of a cop car as I turned on to the street.

Immediately I froze, taking in the chaotic scene before me. The cop car sat abandoned crashed into the parked cars that lined the street. People were running everywhere, Screaming as they tried to evade their attackers. Blood covered the pavement.

"Please!" I jumped back as a body reached up to me. "Please help me!" The man reached up with one arm as his other laid limp by his side. His ankle dragged behind him, barely attached by the tendons.

Slowly I backed away.

"Due to the city wide out break…" my head snapped toward the police car as the radio came to life. "You are advised to take shelter in the Racoon City Police Station."

My face fell. "Great." The transmission continued. "... Food and medical supplies…."

Looking around, I tried to weigh my options.

I needed to leave the city, that much was clear. But I am not the only one who will be trying.

I heard Moaning echoing from the alley behind me.

 _THINK, PAIGE!_

"Fuck it." I ran for the cop car just as the first...Thing, made a grab for me. I knew the car wouldn't move and that was fine; I wouldn't get through the streets in this anyway.

Yanking the door open I climbed in a reach over to the passengers side and opened the glove box. The drawer fell open to reveal a 9mm beretta and an extra mag.

"There we go." I checked the clip of the gun and cocked it ready. Slipping the extra mag into my boot, I opened the passenger door and made a run for it.

I just need to survive.

The police station was just under half a mile away. All I had to do I have to do is get there.

A shot rang to my left, hitting the ground beside me. I stopped and drew my weapon.

A man came out from behind the building, a cop, his weapon drawn as he made his approach. "You're alive." It sounded like a question. He lowered his gun.

"Do you need medical attention?" Lowering my gun, I shook my head.

"Good." He looked behind him and gestured with his head. From behind the wall two people moved to the man's side.

"We need to get to the Station." I stared at the people before me. A woman, bloodied and beaten; she cradled one arm as the other clung tightly to the little girl at her side. There fear was clear on their faces. "And…"

"Help us." The cop took a step forward, limping slightly. Looking down, I saw he too was injured. Looking closer, I could just make out what looked like a bite mark.

"Nope" I was shaking my head before the word even came out my mouth.

"Mommy!" The woman collapsed to the ground, clutching her arm. The cop ran to her side, dragging her to the curb and propping her up on a light post. I watched as she smiled to her daughter. Screams and moans filled the night around us; shots could be heard firing off in the distance.

 _Why are you still here paige?_

I looked back at the three people, asking for my help.

 _Out of all times…_

"You follow or you don't. I ain't responsible for no one but me, got it?"

The cop nodded. "Fair enough." The cop moved to lift the woman; the little girl ran to my side and grabbed my hand.

"Stay close and if they get to close, run." I gave a curt nod.

"Ok let's go."

* * *

"We have to run for it." A block away from the Station, We stood two stories up on a fire escape. And even from here, The chaos was clear to see. Buildings were ransacked and destroyed; cars sat crashed and on fire; people were running for their lives as those who should have been dead stumbled toward them. At the Station, you could see what was left of the police still fighting back. Shots were fired as those who were lucky enough got through the doors. But even as they fired, The creatures kept coming.

I looked back at the woman and her daughter sitting against the side of the wall. Tears stained the little girl's face; her mother drifted asleep, her breathing shallow and weak.

"What's your name?" I didn't look at the man. I couldn't. Instead I looked down at the scene before me, planning my next move.

"...Mason…" He didn't respond right away. "My name is Mason."

I took a deep breath. "Mason," I looked him in the eye.I could see the fatigue in his face; the sweat from the fever."You are not going to make that run." I looked back at the woman,"She is not going to make it."

Mason looked up and closed his eyes. "You're right." Taking a deep breathe, he nodded. "You're right."

"I really don't want to be." I removed the extra clip from my boot. "I will protect her." He took the clip. "I got your back."

I nodded. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the little girl. "Hi sweetie," Glancing down I saw a few of the creatures stumbling around beneath us. _We gotta go._ "You and me are going to go ahead of your mom and Mason." Immediately I could see the fear in her eyes. "No, no, shhhh. It's going to be ok. Their going to be right behind us." I turned to the woman just as her eyes fluttered open. Locking eyes, she manage to give the smallest of smiles. " _Thank you."_ It was barely a whisper.

"What's your name?" I smiled at the girl.

"Anya."

"Ok Anya. You know what a piggy back ride is?" She nodded. "I'm going to need you to get on my back and hold on real tight." She nodded again. I turned around and squatted down, bracing myself as the girl climbed on."Ready?"

She made a small noise and tightened her grip. Removing my belt, I swung it around us and fastened it. "OK," I turned to Mason, "Take out the ones below us, then just take out as many near us as possible. I can handle the ones that are too close." He nodded and took aim below. I moved to the ladder. "Hey," He turned back to me, "Once we're there, I'll send help."

He smiled. "What's your name?"

I began my descent down, Anya clinging tightly to me. "My name is Paige." I called up to him. "Paige Hawthorne."

I heard a shot fire followed by a deep chuckle. "I'll be damned." I touched the ground and turned just in time to see another walker fall to his bullet. "Pleasure to finally meet you miss hawthorne."

Removing the gun from my waist band, I spared one last glance up at Mason and gave him a salute. Wrapping my free arm around Anya, I began the jog to the Station, foolishly thinking safety lied ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Station was complete chaos. Cops and civilians were running everywhere, trying to find people, trying to find aid. A triage station stood in the corner. Doctors , Nurses and whoever else shuffled through the injured as fast as they could.

Putting Anya down, I took her hand as we walked further into the station. "Mama?" I looked down at the scared little girl. "Are we going to get Mama?" I looked at her tear filled eyes and my heart ached for her.

 _Fuck. Why the Fuck-? I should have just left them alone…._ No. No I couldn't have.

I sighed.

"Hey." I tried to stop the first cop that crossed our path, but he didn't hear me.

"Yo!" I reached out and grabbed the next one, turning him to face me. "Who's in charge?"

The cop just stared at me, obviously caught off guard by question.

" ."

"Take me to him." The cop scanned the room before nodding and turning back the way he came. I followed, Anya staying close beside me.

"Fuck!" We entered the room to find a man fussing over what looked liked an old CB Radio.

"Lt." The man turned to face us, exhaustion clear on his face.

"What do you want Bradley?"

Bradley glanced at me before taking a breathe and answering, "She wanted to see you."

The Lt. Turned to look at me for the first time. Slowly a smile spread across his face and the exhaustion I had just seen was overshadowed by disbelief. . "Who's the kid?" He motioned toward Anya.

I turned to … Bradley?, " Do you mind taking her for a minute?" He looked at the Lt. Who nodded.

Anya's grip tightened. "I promise I will be right there." I smiled down at her as Bradley moved to take her hand.

"So who the hell are you?" The Lt crossed his and leaned back on the desk. He nodded toward my jacket "I recognize the patch. The Harpies." He shook his head. "So who are you and who's the kid?"

I looked down at the patch on my arm. I felt a pang in my heart Thinking back to what it had mean to mean only a few hours ago.

"I picked her up on the way here." I shrug off the jacket and threw it on to the chair behind me. "It was her, her mother and one of your men." The Lt.'s eyes shot up. "Mason? He was hurt they both were." I held his gaze and spoke my next words carefully. "I am going back for them."

The LT. Chuckled. "You mean you left them alive?" Moving from the desk, he ran a hand through his hair. "This must really be the end…"

"Hey!" _Enough standing around._ " If its is You need all the fucking hell you can get!" He stared at me, first with a look of shock but it quickly changed to anger. "You think you can-"

"Every moment we spend arguing here is one less moment people have out there!" He shut his mouth.

Taking a deep breathe I continued, "We need to find a vehicle big enough to take people out of the city. Might as well pick up survivors on the way."

For a moment, he looked as if he was going to argue but the words never came. "You're right."

I couldn't help but feel a little shocked at his agreeing, But I smirked, "Finally."

"Let's be clear," He took a seat and began searching through his papers. "I don't trust you." He handed me a folded map of the city. I moved to take it, but he wouldn't let it go. "But I don't know you." He dropped his hand and raised his other for a handshake. "Marvin." I looked at his hand hesitantly.

 _Mason was one thing, but if he knows who you are, he's never gonna let you back in here once you leave._ The voice in my head made me pause. I looked up at the LT., suspicion clear in my eyes. "Talia." I shook his hand firmly .

He eyed me, but didn't question anything. "Well Talia, Officer Bradley is more than capable of accompanying you. You can also ask-"

I held up my hand as I Reached for the door. "One is plenty. To big of a group and we'll be sitting ducks."

"Fair enough. Take extra ammo and a gun if you need it, which I doubt you do."

Throwing he a grin, I left his office in search of Anya and Bradley. It didn't take me long to find them sitting together on the far side of the room. I came up to them smiling. "Hey sweetie, Are you ok?"

The girl nodded.

"Ok. Good. You remember the office that we were in?"

Another nod.

"I want you to wait in there with the LT. While I go get your mom and mason." The girl's head shot up. She couldn't help but smile. "Give me a hug." She leaned forward into my arms and I squeezed her tight before she ran off to Marvin.

Bradley was staring at me, mouth hanging in shock. "Y-you can't seriously be going out there alone? You'll die!"

I smiled at the man. "Maybe, But I won't be alone." I gave his shoulder a pat and moved off to the armory. "Let's suit up Bradley."

* * *

The sign over head came into view as he sped down the high way.

Leon glanced up to make sure he was going the right way before taking the exit leading to the city.

Pressing the pedal, he picked up speed.

Someone was going to give him some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting through chapter 3

"One block from the west side of the station." I shrugging on a jacket I had found in the locker room. " They're on a fire escape on the second floor." I grabbed my gun and checked the clip before placing it the holster. "Shouldn't be to much trouble if we're smart."

Bradley laughed" Yeah, smart." I smiled back at him before placing my hand on the exit. " Double around to the front. We'll figure out a route from there."

Bradley nodded and readied his weapon. " 3.. 2.. 1" The door swung open and we were greeted with the smells of the ruined city.

Stepping out first, I kept my weapon aimed, moving along the wall to the gate. The moans of the dead echoed around me.

Lowering my weapon, I motioned for Bradley to stop. Peaking around the wall through the gate, I Tried to see the fire escape I had left Mason on. But fires were burning all around, the smoking limiting my view. I could see the silhouettes of the corpses as they shuffled through the streets.

"I can't make out a clear path."

Bradley peaked around me. "We could take out the ones that are close to the gate." He pointed to a building on the corner. " If we can get into on of those apartments, we should be able to find a way ."

"Ok," He went to ready his gun. " Let me take out the ones right outside. Cover me only if the others get close. We want to make as little noise as possible."

He nodded as I took out the combat knife. "Here we go." I pushed open the gate softly and lunged at the first one I saw. The knife went into the side of it's neck smoothly, but it didn't stop moving. Letting go of the grip I kicked the monster back into the concrete. Two more took notice as the creature moved to regain itself.

"Fuck it." I upholstered the gun and without a beat I shot the creature on the floor. More turned to me as the shot rang through the street. "Time to go!" I took aim at the two close to me, going straight for the head. Turning, I saw Bradley dart across the street dodging them as they attempted to grab him.

Taking a moment to take back my knife. I ran after him.

Moans and gargles echoed all around me as a darted through rotting hands. One set appeared in front of me and I darted back, startled. But before I could react further, The creature's head exploded .

"TALIA!" I shook the fear I felt and saw Bradley standing at the apartment door. Things were coming from all sides.

I ran for it. Ignoring everything around me, I made a beeline for the open door, tackling Bradley to the ground as I dove in.

The heavy metal door swung shut behind us.

Rolling off of the man, I laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling, laughing.

Bradley didn't move. "Fucking… Crazy…." I sat up, still chuckling as I caught my breath. "That was…"

"Scary?" the man stayed on the floor.

"Intense." I stood up and extended my arm. "You good?" Bradley took my arm and got to his feet.

"I think so." He took out his gun and examined his clip. "Might need some more ammo though if the rest of the city is going to be like that."

"Right." I glanced at the door we came through; The shadows of the dead softly thumping against the glass. _Can't go that way, Paige._ I looked toward the other end. The hall split off; one path leading left, one right.

"Come on." I moved down the hall way. "If there's a back door, we can get out through the alley." I stopped at the split. "If we're close enough, We might be able to swing past Kendo's." I took a minute, debating which route to take.

 _ **CRASH****_

Something fell on the floor above, followed by a scream.

"No Time!" Bradley grabbed my hand and dragged me down the right hall. We followed it

Running, we kept going until we saw the door.

"Hope this goes where we need it." I sped up and slammed in to the door. It swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang.

"Fuck." I ducked down and moved to the side as a creep lunged right for me. A shot rang out and it fell to the ground. Looking around, I saw a few more closing in.

"Which way, Brad?" I took out my knife as one came into range.

"Umm-" I could see Bradley's head moving trying to remember which way was to Kendo's.

"BRAD!" I moved to the next creep, stabbing it in the neck before looking back at the cop. "FOCUS!" I pulled the blade out and drove back into the side of it's head.

Letting go of the knife, I took out my gun and took out another two.

"Left. Back toward the station!." He ran to the left clearing the way as best as he could. Once in the alley, Things seemed to calm down. Re-holstering my weapon, I leaned back against the wall and sank to the ground.

 _Things are a lot worse than I had thought._

My mind wandered back to the building we had just run from. The screams they heard as they ran toward the exit.

 _There were survivors. There were survivors that we didn't save. Survivors we couldn't save._

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breathe.

"You were right." I said out loud. I didn't bother to open my eyes, so I had know idea if he was paying me any mind. But I continued my thought anyway. "I am fucking crazy."

I opened my eyes and turned toward the cop. "I shouldn't have brought you out here."

He looked down at me and held out his hand. Taking it, I let him pull me up and held his gaze. "Don't ever apologize for wanting to do what you think is right." He spoke the words so fiercely, I questioned where the scared man from before had went. He certainly was here right now.

"Besides, " His words broke my train of thought. "Me being out here is the Lt.'s fault." He turned away and began to walk away. "Kendo's is just down here."

I nodded and followed until the familiar sign came into view. The shop seemed relatively untouched, but we still approached with caution. Once at the door, I readied into a position to open the door, while Brad readied his when.

He gave a nod, and I silently count to three before pushing the door open.

When nothing immediately came at us, Brad motioned for me to move in. Moving into the store, I gave a quick sweep of the front. Shelves laid over turned, boxes were smashed and loose ammo scattered the floor.

 _But no creeps._

"Clear."

Brad came into the store, closing the door behind him. As he began to shift through the trashed store front, I made may way toward the back. I knew Rob's apartment was connected to the shop. _Maybe he's still_ \- "Don't Move!" I turned the corner and found Rob standing there with a shotgun pointed at my head.

I held up my hands and let my gun fall loose on my finger. " . "It's me, Paige."

He lowered the gun and squinted his eyes to get a better look. I turned my head to the side to show him my tattoo.

"It is you." Relief fell across his face. "I thought you were one of those things."

I lowered my hands. "Are you ok? Where's Emma and your wife?" I moved to go further in, but his hand shot out to stop me. "There inside." He shook his head as he lowered the shotgun to his side. " What the fuck is going on?" I could see the desperation in his eyes; I could see the fear.

I didn't speak. I couldn't. What could I say? What explanation could a possible give him for the walking dead?

"Talia!" Brad called from the front.

"Get want you want and go." Rob, turned to leave.

"Mr..Kendo?" He stopped and lifted his head to hear what I had to say.

Once again, I was at a lost. "I'll be back." I tried to sound hopeful.

"Don't count on it."

With that he walked back out the way he came, just before Brad rounded the corner.

"I don't know what the fuck happened, but it was loud and it woke up everything in the city limits."

I walked around him a looked out into the street. Creeps were staggering down the street coming from every direction.

"There." I pointed to a small alley way off to the right in front of us. "Their slow. If we move quick enough before they all bunch together, we could at least make it to the alley. Then we can double back toward the Station."

"What about Mason?"

"If we can head up that way we will, but at this point we just need to get back to the Station.

I Hate to say it, but people there need our help more " _._ I moved to the door and rested my hand on the knob. "Just run."

Brad nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob. "OK let's do it"

 _ **A/N AHHHHHHHHH I am so sorry. I stalled on this chapter sooooooooooooo long but I wanted to get it as good as I could. I was honestly struggling on the interaction with Kendo since they had so drastically changed it in the remake. I still am not very happy with this but hopefully I'm just being hard on myself. Anyway, R &R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Claire! Claire! You ok?!" Leon covered his eyes, smoke blinding him as he tried to peer through the flames.

"yeah. I'm alright." A female voice called back to him. Relief flooded over him. He had no clue what the hell was going on, but he couldn't have her death on his coconscious.

A shadow shuffled on his right.

Looking around, he could see the slow moving creatures coming towards him. "Can't stay here. It's not safe." He shouted over the moans.

"I'll meet you at the station." Claire called back.

"Copy." He turned on heel and darted down the first opening he saw. He needed to assess his situation, figure out where he was. But to do that he needed to get away from these things.

He turned down the alley, walking fast be carefully.

' _urgghh'_ a corpse reached up as he walked by, grabbing for his foot. Kicking it away , he turned left down the stairs as it staggered after him. He followed the path, moving quickly hearing the moans in the distance. As he came up out the alley, The station came into view.

"Well, lucky me." The station was blocked and not just by cars. Several corpse staggered around, aimlessly.

But they were slow and easy to get by. If he moved quietly, he might just be able to make it before-

They came out of no where, heading straight for the precinct. One was a cop it looked like, the other a woman. They moved silently, crouching against the cars, avoiding the dead.

Leon followed their lead. Moving along the cars, he made his way quickly to the front of the station.

He took a moment to peak over, trying to see where the duo was.

Only to be greeted by the barrel of a Beretta.

"Don't say shit." The woman spoke softly. "Go." She gestured toward the station, where the cop had already made it behind the fence.

Leon holstered his gun and jogged over, the woman close behind him. Once they made it, the locked the gate.

"So who the hell are you?" It wasn't a hostile question. Leon turned to the woman and let his mind wander for a moment.

"You're one of the rookies, right?" The cop stepped up and held out his hand. "Bradley."

"Leon." He took the man's hand firmly.

"Ok, Any other day this would be great." The woman stepped between them and walked up to the doors. "We need to get in side and figure out how the fuck to get out." She Pushed the doors open- and froze.

Walking up behind her, Leon peered in looking at the lobby of the station. The place was a chaotic mess. Medical equipment and furniture were knocked over. Blood stained the floor and the walls. But there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Where is everyone?" She walked in slowly, glancing around anxiously. "Anya?" Her voice echoed in the empty hall.

"What the fuck happened?" Brad walked over to a computer on the far side of the room.

"Where's Branagh?"

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Leon grabbed the girl by the arm and spun her to face him. "Whose Anya?"

"Talia, I got something!" Brad called to them just as a gun shot rang out from the computer. "I don't know who it is…" Brad was saying as they approached.

On the screen was a cop, fighting off corpses. ' _David? Marvin? You there? I found a way out. It's_ _in here.'_ he held up a tiny book. A corpse lunged at him but he pushed it back. _'Send reinforcements. East hallway. '_

"East hallway. Which way is that?" Talia asked

"Through that gate." Brad pointed to a gate on the left. A hand written sign was taped on to it. ' _Keep out'_

"A few of the dead had managed to get through another entrance. We locked it down when it became to much to handle with all the refugees."

"Doesn't look like it's to much to handle now." She moved to the gate, "Are you not coming?"

Leon looked back at Brad," I want to check out the west side. It wasn't breeched before we left. It may be some of the survivors were able to hide out there."

"Fine. Meet back here in half an hour." She flipped the power switch. "Look's like it's you and me, Rookie." The gate began to rise but stopped with just enough space to crawl through. "Ooo, Great start." Bending over, she removed her knife before beginning to crawl under. Clicking on her flashlight, she glanced around, taking in their surroundings.

"Clear."

Leon followed her lead into the dark, blood stained hall.

Walking slowly, they came upon the first door to their left.

Paige clicked the handle. "Locked." Moving on a head, she tried to strike up conversation. "When were you supposed to start?"

Leon glanced at her briefly before returning to the hall a head. "A week ago. I got a call telling me to stay away."

"Why didn't you?"

He shrugged "Curiosity." They both stopped as a creaking noise echoed ahead of them.

Leon Cocked his gun and nodded his ready. Tightening her grip on her knife, Paige proceeded further into the station.

"How far in is this guy?"

 _Pound*"Hello!"_

"Did you hear that?" Leon peered down the hall. "That way." He gestured past the office debris. "Help me get this up." Holstering his gun, he crouched down and set himself against the cabinet. Grabbing the side, Paige pushed the cabinet with Leon just as another desperate cry reached their ears. "HELP!"

They set off in a run, following the flooded hallway Searching for the survivor.

"Holy fuck!" Paige stopped as the room came into view. Blood stained the walls, bodies laid scattered across the floor, some not completely intact. She took a minute, realizing just how lucky she had been to leave the station.

 _Anya…._

"OPEN UP!HURRY!"

"This way!" Leon made for the room as the words came clear. "OPEN UP!"

The entered the small room, confused.

"OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" The metal gate shook as the officer pounded it in desperation.

"We're here!" Leon screamed back to the man . Together he and Paige heaved at the gate, trying to pull it up. Finally it budged, but only enough to crawl through.

The man's hand jetted out, "Please, you gotta help me!"

"Your hand!" Paige reached and grabbed the mans hand while Leon took the other. They tried to drag him to safety-

But just as they went to pull, The officer let out an agonizing scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Blood gushed from somewhere below as they tried to free him of the creature on the other side.

Suddenly, he broke loose.

"OH MY GOD!" Paige released his hand and jumped back, disgusted. The officer had been ripped in half, leaving a trail of blood and guts as he was pulled from the gate.

"Jesus Christ…" Leon kneeled over the now dead officer, lost in his own mind. What exactly had he gotten himself into.

 _ **CRASH***_

"We need to get the fuck out of here!" Paige was almost hysterical. _What are these things?_

"Let's get back to the main hall. Meet back up with Brad."

 _ **CRASH***_

"Now."

Paige moved for the door-

"FUCK!" A zombie busted through and lunged for her. Ducking down, She Swiped kicked, knicking it to the ground.

Leon helped her up and they ran passed as the zombie struggled to get back on it's feet.

"Their awake."

The window crashed as the moved past; Moans filled the air around them. "What the fuck do you mean awake?!"

The continued running down the hall they came from, trying to beat the dead .

But to no avail.

Two creature stumbled in front of them. "Their fucking everywhere!" Trained his gun and shot one in the heart. To his horror, it kept moving.

"Fuck it." Paige took out her gun and aimed for the head, dropping the two creatures and moving on.

"Head shots. And don't let them bit you."

They turned the corner, feet shuffling slowly behind them as the dead made their approach.

"The Gate!" They began to moved a little faster.

"GO!" Paige stopped at the gate and turned to face the threat.

"But-"

"I Can't pull you!" She took a shot at the first creep to round the corner. "NOW GO!"

Reluctantly, Leon started his way under the gate.

Three more stumbled into view. Popping off two, Paige turned back. "LEON!" She popped the third one just as two more came wandering into the chaos. "CLEAR!"

Aiming her gun, she went to shoot-

And was rewarded with an empty clip.

"Shit." _gotta get out._ Dropping to her knees she began to crawl. She had just made it through when one of the creeps reached out and grabbed her boot. "Watch out!" She reached up and grabbed Leon's hand just as someone else slammed the gate down on the creep.

"You're safe…"

 **A/N Ok so I decided to cut it off here because the next part is a lot of talking and planning and yada yada lol anyway as always R &R ****J**


End file.
